Old Friends Reunited
by Hacker-Attacker6111993
Summary: What if when Kylo Ren and Rey saw each other on Takodana, it wasn't a meeting, but a reunion? Kylo Ren holds the key to Rey's past. Rey is the key to saving him from Snoke. Can she accept the ties she has to the man who she only knows as a monster? Will Ren turn from the Dark Side to be with his former friend and rejoin his family? Part One of "Friendship or Enemies?" trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. This is a redo of "Old Friends Reunited". I realized my first one was not well thought out, so I've decided to redo it. This will be more focused on the movie. I'll will try to follow the movie as best I can, while trying to figure out how to put mine in. So until Rey and Ren meet, this'll mostly be like the movie. As I said previously, I'm not good at romance so don't expect anything big. Also I'm changing Rey's age when she was left. She was 11 when she was left on Jakku. I don't know how close Rey and Ren are in age, but in this, it will only be two years apart.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters.**

Old Friends Reunited Ch. 1

Kylo Ren's POV:

Ren was standing on the bridge of his Star Destroyer, the Finalizer, looking at the dustball they called a planet. Hux came from behind and asked for orders. Ren replied "Send down 4 squadrons to confirm it's location."

Hux just nodded and gave the order. When Ren had taken command, Hux questioned him. Ren taught him a lesson and since then, Hux never questioned his orders.

20 minutes later-

Ren walked out of his dropship and saw his old friend, Lor San Tekka. "Look how old you've become," Ren said scornfully.

The old man sighed at him "Something far worse has happened to you." he said.

"I know you found the map. The map to Skywalker. Now you're going to give it to the First Order." Ren said with an official tone.

"The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not." Tekka tried reason.

The dark lord was becoming impatient. "Where is the map? I need it to find Luke Skywalker. Tell me or...I will show you the Dark Side." he said slowly.

Lor replied by saying "You may try, but you can't deny the truth that is your family."

Angrily, Ren said "You're so right."

Then he ignited his lightsaber and ended the light that the old man emitted. Just then, a laser blast pierced the night. As soon as he heard it, Ren reached with the force and stopped it midair.

His stormtroopers grabbed the rebel and brought him to their commander. Ren kneeled in front of the man and tried to find out what he knew. The resistance fighter noticed this and whispered to him "So how is this going to work? You talk first, I talk first?"

Ren then asked "Are you always this sarcastic or is today special?"

The rebel grinned and said "It's just hard to figure out. You got the mask-"

Ren interrupted by saying "I'm going to ask you one question and you WILL answer me. Where is the map? I know the old man gave it to you, so where is it?"

The pilot arrogantly said "Screw you."

Ren just let out his breath and ordered "Take him aboard."

Phasma walked up to him and asked "Sir? The villagers?"

Ren just said coldly "These traitors fought back and cost us lives. Kill them all."

Phasma then ordered her troops to open fire. As the rebel was dragged into the transport, he watched as the villagers were killed with guilt swirling in his heart. All the stormtroopers pulled the triggers, all but one.

FN-2187's POV

FN-2187 looked at the bodies of innocent people dropping onto the sand, and he couldn't believe it. They had completed the objective, but then Kylo Ren told them to kill the civilians. FN-2187 looked over the dead bodies of men, women, and children that Phasma had ordered them to kill. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the troopers taking the rebel, followed by their commander, Kylo Ren. Ren stopped walking and looked straight at him, almost as if he could look into the stormtrooper's soul. Then he left. But not before releasing the energy bolt from the rebel's rifle. As it hit a building near him, 2187 jumped in shock.

Phasma ordered her platoon onto the shuttles and then walked off to the Kylo Ren's shuttle. Once FN-2187 got on, he looked over to his right to speak to his friend, but the spot was empty. Then he remembered, his friend had died on Jakku. He had reached up to 2187's helmet and, as he died, left a blood claw-like mark on it. As soon as he got off the dropship, he quick- marched to an empty one and took off his helmet.

The First Order was not what he thought. He thought he was supposed to bring law and order into a corrupt and fallen galaxy. Not kill innocents for no reason. " _I have to get out of here"_ he thought in his head. How was the question, though. He couldn't fly a TIE fighter, and even if he could, he'd have to get clearance to get a clean getaway. Then he remembered that they had taken in a Resistance fighter who had an X-wing as a prisoner. That was his way out of the First Order. But, first he had to make a plan.

Poe's POV:

Poe started to wake up after all the beatings the interrogators gave him, asking about the map. When his vision cleared, he saw Kylo Ren, just standing there. "No one told me we had the best Resistance pilot on board."

As he walked forward, Ren continued "It's impressive. None of the interrogators were able to get the information out of you." he said through his mask. "But" he continued "I will. Where is it?"

He place his hand in front of Po's face and used his most successful torture technique. Poe felt a pressure build in his head, like a headache at first, then it began to grow.

"Where's the map?" Ren asked.

With all his strength and will, Poe replied "The Resistance is not afraid of you."

Kylo Ren smiled under his mask and said "You will be."

Then he added more pressure. Poe felt the pressure build until he felt like his skull was going to split in two. He yelled as he tried to keep the secret from the monster before him.

 **Whoo, first chapter! Now I'm afraid this going to be a one-shot until I get to a decent point in my first fanfiction A New Future. At least halfway. Tell me what you think! Until next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys, this is Chapter 2 of the Star Wars fanfiction. I hope this will be as good as the first or better. This is going to be an action-minimum chapter.**

 **Star Wars belongs to Lucasarts. Not me.**

 **Old Friends Reunited Chapter 2**

Kylo Ren's POV:

Ren walked out of the interrogation room, with the rebel passed out behind him due to the pain, to find Hux waiting for him. Kylo Ren sighed and said "The map is in a BB unit."

Hux replied instantly "If it's on Jakku, we will find it."

Ren smiled and said "See that you do. Otherwise, you'll get another set of burns."

He then stalked through his ship to his quarters. He sat down in a chair and took off his mask. He turned it to face him and stared at the mask so many feared. Just like his grandfather. He thought about what Tekka had said.

He had fallen far, but he rose farther. Hadn't he? He hadn't turned to the dark side for power, as Snoke thought, but because of his family. Han Solo and Leia Organa had left him to Luke Skywalker. He had been so angry. He thought family was always supposed to be together.

After they left, he spent years training with his uncle. Endless days in combat and Force training. Hours meditating. Trying to see the things that shouldn't be seen. It felt unreal, like a kid show with how his uncle would baby them, even the teenagers. He was the only one who did not accept it. In his view, the only way to master such a thing as the Force is to whip it into you and shove it down your throat. Then you fight back with all of your strength and will.

There'd been a bright spot in those years. Because of the way he was, he had almost no friends. Except one. A young girl who had taken interest in him when she first arrived. She'd been his sole ray of light in the time he'd been there. She and him were as thick as thieves, causing mischief and drama wherever they went. Then it all changed.

When he became 13, he betrayed his uncle and destroyed the New Jedi Order with the First Order. He had given orders for the girl not to be harmed. He had searched for her and ended up seeing her being taken to a landing pad. By the time he got there, she was gone. He tried to track her down for months, much to the Supreme Leader's disapproval, not that he could do anything about it. He tracked down the ship and it's Captain. The shipping logs were wiped as was the mind of the smuggler. Ren had never found his old friend. Skywalker had disappeared soon after Ren's betrayal.

He stared into the black glass of his helmet and had one thought in his head. "Where are you, Rey? I need you." Unknown to him, she was closer than he thought.

Rey's POV:

Rey stripped open one of the decade old computers. Inside, she found wires, data chips, extra parts, and junk. Then again, it was all junk. As she saw the suns going down, she rapelled down the side of what was left of the huge wall of the Star Destroyer. It'd been an average days work. As she reached the outside, she took off her mask and emptied her cantina into the desert known as her mouth.

Rey dumped her day's findings onto her sled and got on. In her head, she said _"God, I hate this part."_ Then she pushed herself and the sled down the near straight down slide to her sand drifter. Within a few hours, she reached the outpost she'd known for most of her life. She unhitched the sled from the drifter and started dragging it to the trading post run by a fat tub of lard with no sense of honor, respect, or personal hygiene.

Unkar Plutt was his name and paying cheap was his game, but Rey had no other choice. If she didn't sell to him, she didn't get fed. A few minutes after she got her cut, she went home. Her home was the belly of a destroyed AT-AT walker from the war between the Empire and the Rebellion.

She's been raised on those stories from the destruction of the first Death Star to the Final Battle over Endor. After making her nightly supplement of rock bread and other things, she went outside and watched the sunset. She put on the old rebel pilot helmet and just watched the sky. She saw a ship lifting in the distance, waiting for it to rocket to space. She dreamt of one day leaving this dustball and exploring, but she has to wait. For her family.

She looked down at the chain around her neck. Her only possession of the life before Jakku. Unkar had offered 3 portions for it, but she couldn't part with it. It was a simple thing really. A bird's wing, all of the feathers were white, except one. It was a pitch black feather, right in the middle of it. She thought it was from a friend or family. She never figured it out.

Then, a commotion drew her out of her daydream. She took off the helmet, grabbed her staff, and raced off to find out what it was. She found Tibo trying to catch something in his net. When she got closer, she found it was a droid. Spherical, white, orange decals, with a magnetic head. An all-terrain droid. She shouted at Tibo in his language and managed to get him to buzz off.

After he left, Rey helped the droid with his antenna and told him directions to the space port. As she walked back to the walker, the droid asked, in droid code, if he could come with her. Immediately, she replied angrily "No!" Then he drooped and booped sadly. With hesitation, she motioned with her head to follow her. The droid cheered instantly and followed her. Rey then stated "In the morning, you go." The droid replied with it's thanks. Rey smiled and said "You're welcome."

FN-2187's POV:

FN-2187 walked into the interrogation room and said to the trooper on duty "Ren wants the prisoner."

The trooper hit the release and 2187 grabbed the rebel and escorted him out to the hallway. After a few minutes of walking around, 2187 pushed the rebel inside a gap in the wall.

The rebel asked "What are doing?" The stormtrooper said "This is a rescue. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" The rebel smiled and said "You're with the Resistance?"

2187 pulled off his helmet before saying "What? No, I'm trying to help you. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" The rebel grabbed 2187's shoulder and said "I can fly anything."

2187 nearly laughed but was interrupted when the rebel asked "Wait. Why are you doing this?" The soldier swallowed when he said "Because it's the right thing to do." The rebel didn't buy it for a second. "You need a pilot." he stated.

2187 confirmed it by saying "I need a pilot." Smiling, the rebel said "We're gonna do this." 2187 smiled back and said "Yeah?"

Time Skip:

They were walking in the hanger when 2187 started saying "Ok, stay calm, stay calm." The rebel said "I am calm." 2187 turned to him and replied "I was talking to myself." The rebel turned to him with a _"What the fuck?"_ look. The trooper noticed it and said "What? I've never done this before."

Time Skip:

They had escaped the hanger with only minor scratches and after that, they had taken out the cannons. The rebel said "So what's your name?" The stormtrooper replied "FN-2187." The rebel stammered and said "Well, I'm not using it. FN, uh? Finn! I'm gonna call you Finn." The stormtrooper tried it out in his mind and said "Finn. Yeah, Finn, I like that!" The rebel smiled and said "Well, I'm Poe Dameron." They exchanged "Good to meet you Poe!" "Good to meet you too, Finn!"

Then the TIE fighter turned to Jakku. Finn was confused and asked why. Finn replied he had to get his droid. Finn said "No, we can't go back to Jakku! We have to get out of this system. No droid is that valuable!" Poe told him it had a map to Luke Skywalker. The former stormtrooper shouted "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" That's all he managed to say before a missle hit their TIE fighter and made them crash into the planet below.

Finn woke up to the blazing heat of a sun beating down onto his face. He got out of his seat and followed the trail of wreckage. It lead him to the majority of the crashed TIE fighter. With Poe inside it. He ran to the fighter and tried to find Poe and drag him out, but he only found Poe's jacket. As he called Poe's name, the TIE fighter started sinking. As it we to out of sight, Finn turned and looked at the jacket. Then BOOM! The TIE fighter exploded in the sand.

Convinced Poe was dead, Finn wandered the desert for what felt like days. He started stripping out of his armor until only the black undersuit was left. Then he heard the roar of engines! He took off and found what he was looking for. There was a spaceport there with a definite sign of a decent population. He smiled and started running. First order of business, water.

 **So, what do you guys think? Continue? Nest chapter will be coming after episode 4 of Walking dead. Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Told you I'd be back. Look, I need a Beta. I'm having a little trouble with spelling. With only a phone to use to publish, it's very hard to find them. But to the point. This chapter is dedicated to my aunt. For reasons known, I can't tell you guys anything about my personal life. Now, unfortunately, I live in Florida and God hates us. Matthew's hitting us twice and it could be a while.**

 **Now, obviously, I don't own Star Wars, even though I wish I did. Only things I take credit for are the changes in the story.**

Old Friends Reunited Ch.3

Rey's POV:

Rey woke up to find BB-8 staring at the sun. She yawned and said "Come on. We got to start early if we want to get good salvage."

She grabbed her net and walked to her speeder with BB-8 trailing behind her. Together, they set off for the Salvage Valley.

A few hours later, Rey unhooked their day's salvage along with BB-8 from the speeder. BB-8 drooped sadly, but Rey said "You can't give up. He may still come back, whoever you're waiting for."

After BB-8 beeped, she said "Classified, right. I know all about waiting."

After the droid booped a question, she said "For my family. They'll be back. One day. Come on."

She walked over to Unkar's trading post and hoisted her salvage up to his counter.

She waited impatiently as his grubby hands hovered over her salvage. He said in a grumbling voice "These pieces are worth... one half portion."

Rey replied with a hint of anger "Last week, they would've been a half portion each."

He ignored her and asked "What about the droid?"

He was eyeing BB-8 with a stare that almost had the droid leaking oil. Rey looked down at BB-8 and asked "What about it?"

Unkar grunted and said "I'll pay for him."

He reached under his desk and dumped a large number of packets next to the one he already gave her. With a voice filled with confidence, he said "60 portions."

Rey looked at the pile hungrily and put her hands around the packages, her mouth salivating with hunger.

Then she looked at BB-8 and saw him looking at her sympathetically. As she weighed her options, she let go of the pile and said "I'm sorry, but the droid's not for sale."

She picked up her salvage share and hurried off with BB-8 on her tail. Behind her, Unkar pulled the packages back down into his office and pulled a communicator out.

He spoke into it "Follow the girl and get that droid," as he pulled the shutter to his trading post closed.

Finn's POV:

Finn tried to carefully walk down the near vertical sandy slope, but the lump he was standing on went loose and he started to tumble. He started rolling like a ball and he was saying "Ouch! Oh! My head! Motherfucker! My ass!" all the way down.

When he finally stopped rolling, he felt the world spinning, vomit coming up, and said "This is not gonna taste good."

He then puked everything he had in his stomach on to the sand.

After he finished puking his guts up, he ran over to the spaceport and starting asking for water. One by one, the shop keepers either said no or aimed a gun at him. As he gave up, he heard the musical sound of water splashing behind him. Spinning around, he saw some animal that was about the size of a dropship! It had numerous tusks with the nose of a pig, with fat that looked like it was stolen from 3 rancors! Especially around the back, but back to the point! This fat tub of lard animal was shoving its face into a large pool of water!

Finn ran over and started lapping up the water. After a while and a lot of water, the animal noticed him and shoved Finn out of it's drinking hole. When he got up, thirst satisfied, he went around looking around for a pilot. As he looked around, he heard the beep-boop of a droid. Turning around, he saw a round droid with orange markings. Poe's droid! When he saw who was walking alongside it, he saw a girl wearing white robes with near black hair which was tied up in several buns.(I'm a guy, I don't know hair!) As he watched, a couple Tuskan raiders came up behind them. One of them tapped the girl on the shoulder and the other tried to put the droid into a bag! The girl turned and tried to stop him, but the first one grabbed her from behind and restrained her.

Just before Finn was about to run over to help, the girl delivered a back-kick into the first Raider and delivered a hard swing from her staff to the second. As she tried to get the bag off the droid, the first one reached to stab her with his blade. But, before he did, she sent her staff up into his head and he collapsed unconscious. Finn watched the hole thing unfold and when she took the bag off the droid, it saw him. It started beeping and the girl looked at Finn before asking "Him?"

Finn looked around for any other person she could be talking about and when he looked back towards her, he saw the girl running towards him with a look of furious determination on her!

Considering the fact that she took down two raiders on her own with nothing but a stick, Finn decided not to mess with her and run like hell to fight another day. So he did. He ran, dodged, and weaved his way through the market. Just when he thought he lost her, he rounded a corner and ran into a swinging staff! The girl pinned him down with her staff and said "Where's your honor, thief?"

Confused, Finn asked "Theif?"

Just then, the droid voiced his thoughts by zapping Finn with a taser.

Yelling, he said "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Once again, the droid voiced his opinion by zapping Finn in the leg again.

Wincing in pain, Finn yelled at the droid "Stop it!"

The girl said "The jacket. Where did you get it? It belongs to his master."

Realizing it _was_ Poe's droid, he said "It was Poe Dameron's. That's his name, isn't it? He was captured by the First Order. I tried to help him, but we were shot down. Poe didn't make it."

The droid dropped its head mournfully and rolled off. The girl looked down at Finn and asked "Are you with the Resistance?"

He hesitated for a moment, brushed himself off, and tried to say convincingly "Yes. I'm with the Resistance. I am with the Resistance."

She said "BB-8 said he needs to get to your base."

Finn replied "Apparently, he has a map to Luke Skywalker."

She turned to him, eyes filled with wonder, and whispered "Luke Skywalker? The Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth."

Before he could explain, Finn saw a flash of white armor. When he went over to investigate, he saw two stormtroopers talking to a merchant who pointed their direction! Grabbing the girl's hand, he said "Run. Run, right now! Come on, BB-8!"

They started sprinting through the market, dodging the laser blasts coming at them, and Finn lead them into one of the tents. The girl looked around and said "They're shooting at both of us!"

Finn nodded and said "Yeah, they saw you with me. You've been marked."

She replied sarcastically "Well, thanks for that!"

He shook his head and said "Doesn't anybody have any weapons he-"

He stopped and kneeled next to the girl as he heard something familiar. The roar of TIE fighters!

As he grabbed the girl's hand again, to which she said "Stop taking my hand!", he pulled her out the tent just as TIE fighters blasted the tent to dust. Wrenching her hand from Finn, she ran towards the shipyard. Finn followed her and shouted "We can't outrun them!"

She shouted back to him while pointing to a ship "We might, in that quad jumper!"

Finn tried to catch up, but a TIE fighter had him ducking as he shouted "We need a pilot!"

The scavenger said "We have one!"

Finn looked at her and asked "You?" As he ran, he saw another ship to their right and asked "What about that ship?!"

She looked and replied "That ship's garbage."

Just then, a TIE fighter launched a missle to the jumper. The girl stopped running as the jumper went up in a roar of fire and said "The garbage will do."

So they ran to an old Corellian freighter with twin blasters on top and bottom of it, laser marks from who knows when, and a rebellion symbol on the hull.

Rey's POV

Rey ran to the cockpit while the rebel went to the gun turrets. As she prepped the systems, she whispered to herself "I can do this, I can do this."

As the ship lifted off, it went past Unkar Plutt, who was waving and shaking his arms in obvious fury. As the ship rocketed towards the sky, the rebel shouted "Stay down! Stay low, it confuses their tracking!"

Rey shook her head, but shouted at BB-8 "Hold on, BB-8! I'm going low!"

She thrust her hand forward and watched as the ship got very close to the ground, and pulled up, almost scraping the ground! She got as close to the ground as she could get and had to pull off some hairpin maneuvers to avoid the sand dunes.

Just then, laser fire jerked the entire ship! She shouted back to the rebel "What are you doing back there?! Are you ever gonna fire back?!"

He shouted over the gunfire "We need cover!"

She saw the trademark metal yards and replied "We're about to get some! I hope."

She whispered the last part to herself. She pulled a sharp right into the Salvage Valley and she heard the rebel finally fire back. As she weaved through the destroyed scrap yards and TIE fighters split up, she heard the sound of laser fire followed by a crashing ship. She looked to the left and saw it tossing and turning into the sand. Smiling, she said "Good shot!"

Then a laser blast came out of nowhere as the other TIE fighter came back. She heard the rebel say "The gun's stuck in foward position! You gotta lose him."

Rey thought of that and smiled as she came up with an idea. She shouted "Get ready! Here we go."

She pulled a left into a Star Destroyer and the rebel shouted "Are we really doing this?!"

Rey had to keep her mouth shut and hands on the controls as she tried to move the ship around the destroyed corridors of the giant starship. When they got outside with the fighter still on their tail, Rey put them in a nose dive and shut off the engines! As the rebel caught sight of the TIE fighter in the reticule, he let loose the cannons and watched as the TIE fighter was blown apart. Just before they hit the ground, Rey turned the engines back on and pulled with all her strength! The freighter rocketed through the air triumphant!

Kylo Ren's POV:

Ren waited for Hux to give him the report on the bridge of the Finalizer. He looked down at something in his palm. It was a wooden chipped project he and Rey did. It was shaped like a bird's wing. He and Rey both had one. He had the right black one with a white feather and she had the left white one with a black feather. He had hoped to at least find Reys if he couldn't find her. He never did.

Snoke believed he had turned Ren, but it was not true. He only joined the First Order to escape all the rules and boundaries of the Jedi Order that his uncle put together. He wanted one thing in the entire galaxy. A normal life, but that was impossible since everyone knew he was the grandson of the most terrifying individual the galaxy has ever known, Darth Vader. Rey was the only one besides his family who saw past that. She didn't care. Probably because she never knew her parents.

Luke had found her as a toddler on the steps of the temple he made. Soon after, she and Ben had been introduced. Once they met, they were inseparable. That is, until he drove her away. He looked down at the wing with sorrow until he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly stuffed the necklace into his robes as he impatiently said "Report."

The officer gulped before saying "The droid managed to evade our scouts. It took a Corellian freighter and shot down two fighters."

Smiling beneath his mask, Ren asked with humor "The droid... stole a freighter?"

The officer rubbed his hands together as he said "We think it had help. We believe FN-2187 aided the droid's escape."

As soon as he finished, Ren ignited his tri-saber and started slashing through the computers in rage. When he was finished, he asked "Anything else?"

The officer hesitated before saying "They were seen escaping with a girl-"

Before he finished, Ren pulled the officer towards him with the Force until he had his hand on the officer's throat and asked with rage "What girl?"

Finn's POV:

Finn climbed out of the pilot seat and ran over to the cockpit. He met the girl halfway and they started complimenting each other. The girl then asked "What's your name?"

He replied "Finn."

She smiled and said "I'm Rey."

The moment didn't last long. Gas came out of the floor in a geyser while Rey ran over to it.

Finn asked "What is it?"

Rey went down into the floor and said "There's a leak."

Finn asked "How bad is it?"

Rey looked and said "If we want to live, not good."

She pointed tools out and he handed them to her. She said "I need coordinates. Where's your base?"

Finn's blood went cold and he turned to BB-8 and said "You need to tell her."

The droid warbled and Finn said "I don't speak that. Look, I'm not with the resistance."

At this, the BB-8 rolled back, but Finn said "I'm just trying to get away from the First Order." The droid turned away, but Finn whispered "Droid, please!"

Rey asked again and Finn said "Go on, BB-8, tell her."

BB-8 looked back and forth between Rey and him until Finn mouthed "Please" again. Finally giving in, the droid gave up the coordinates.

Rey asked "The Ileenian system?"

Finn confirmed it and gave BB-8 a thumbs up. The droid replied by giving him it's version of the middle finger. Just then, the ship was hit by something. They ran up to the bridge and Finn looked as what looked like the Finalizer. He whispered "It's the First Order. Hey, what about that gas leak?"

Rey shook her head and said "I fixed that."

Finn asked "Can you unfix it?"

They ran to the floor panel and lowered themselves in. First Finn, then BB-8,who crushed Finn, then Rey. Finn grabbed the grate and pulled it on top as he heard Stormtroopers coming.

He whispered "Hurry, Rey." Just then, the last door opened and Finn ducked down to put his gas mask on.

Before Rey turned on the gas, he heard "Chewie. We're home."

 **Tada! I hope you like this chapter and plz review me. Next chapter may be before or after next episode of A New Future. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys. I'm taking a breather from A New Future and working on this. I'm going to try to write as much as I can before winter break. I'm going into hibernation mode. But... that's not for another month and a half, so I should be able to get a decent amount done. Also, I think this stories doing better than A New Future, but I cant just leave it hanging. On to the show!**

 **I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does, I think.**

Old Friends Reunited Ch.4

Rey's POV:

Rey worked on the pipe as she heard two people talking. She thought she heard a Wookie, but she thought it was just a recording the ship had on hand. As she worked on the pipe, she accidentally knocked over a wrench! They waited, breathing shallow beneath their gas masks. Suddenly, the grate was ripped open and a blaster was pointing at them, but it wasn't a storm trooper holding it. Instead there was an aged man with a brown leather jacket and other smuggler clothes. Next to him was a brown-haired Wookie with a tool belt around his body who held the grate up, looking at them curiously.

The man asked "Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?"

Rey summoned the courage to speak "We stole it."

The Wookie roared " _Yeah right._ "

Rey responded "No, it's true."

Finn asked "You can understand that thing?"

The gray haired man interrupted "That _thing_ can understand you. Get out of there."

Once they were out, he asked "How'd you get this ship?"

Rey responded "It was at Niima Outpost."

Surprise showed on his face as he asked "Jakku? That junkyard spaceball?"

He turned to his Wookie friend and said "I told you we should have checked the outer reaches. Who'd you steal it from? Dukane?"

Rey shook her head and said "Unkar Plutt. He stole it from Scourge, who stole it from the Gamodan Brothers, who stole it from Dukane."

The man interrupted "Who stole it from me. Tell him _"Han Solo took back the Millennium Falcon."_

Rey couldn't keep the excitement in as she asked "This is **the** Millennium Falcon? **You're** Han Solo?"

Han Solo walked away as he said "I used to be."

Finn asked from behind her "Han Solo, the rebellion general?"

With disgust, she responded "No. The smuggler."

She heard Finn ask the Wookie "Wasn't he a war hero?"

The Wookie, who she now concluded to be Chewbacca, grunted dismissively. She shouted to Han "This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?"

She heard him yell back "12!" She also heard him mumble something that sounded like "14. What a load of crap."

Then she heard something that sounded like a cannon. Han came rushing back and said "Don't tell me a Rathnar's gotten loose."

As he started running, she heard Finn ask, clearly terrified "Rathnars? You're not hauling Rathnars on this freighter, are you?"

Han ,looking at a surveillance terminal, replied "I'm hauling Rathnars. Oh great. The Guavian Death Gang."

Rey looked at the terminal and saw a ship coming in. Solo groaned and said"I have three of those things. One is dangerous. Three? Might as well start pushing up your daisies."

Finn, clearly stunned, asked "Three? How'd you catch three?"

Han responded "Used to have a bigger crew."

Behind them, Chewbacca grunted sadly. Rey still confused, asked "What are Rathnars?"

Han responded "Crash course. They're big, ugly, and have a lot of teeth. Any more questions?"

Rey, feeling sarcastic, raised her hand and asked "What do they look like?"

Han's POV:

When the girl raised her hand, Han felt stupefied. Suddenly, a Rathnar hit it's container behind them. He pointed to it and said "There's one."

Han turned his head to the monitor as he heard docking doors opening. The Guavians have boarded. He opened the floor panel and said "Get in. Can't let them know you're here."

The girl asked "What are you going to do?"

Han smiled and said "Same thing I always do. Talk my way out of it."

Behind him, Chewwie grunted " _No you don't."_

Han spun on him and replied "Yes, I do. Every time."

With the droid behind him, Han watched as the door at his right opened and revealed the gang that he was supposed to be transporting the Rathnars to. Leading them was Bala-Tik. Han felt the little weasels gaze on him when Bala-Tik said "Han Solo. You're a dead man."

Han smiled and said "Bala-Tik. Can't we talk like civilized people?"

Tik responded "We want our money back. And we want it now."

Han frowned and said "You think hunting Rathnars is cheap? I spent that money."

He said "We hear that you also hear you owe a hundred figures to Kanjiklub, too."

Han frowned and said "I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!"

Han saw the weasel smile as he said "Tell that to Kanjiklub."

Suddenly, the door to his left spun open and he saw Kanjiklub with blasters raised. Han stammered "Tasu Leech. G-Good to see you."

Leech responded " _Wrong again, Solo._ "

Han raised his hands and asked "Boys, have I ever not delivered to you?"

Bala-Tik shouted "Yes!"

Tasu chimed in " _Twice!_ "

Han looked at him trying to remember, asked "What was the second time?!"

Bala-Tik interrupted "You're time is over. There's no one left in the galaxy left for you to swindle."

Tasu chimed in again " _Nowhere left to hide._ "

Bala-Tik said "That BB unit. The First Order is looking for one just like it. And two fugitives."

Han froze as he thought _"Crap."_

He thought quickly as he said "First I've heard of it."

Bala-Tik, obviously not believing him, said "Search the ship and shoot them!"

Suddenly, Han heard doors hissing open and the roar of three fat, ugly, angry creatures with lots of teeth echoed through the ship.

Han looked at Chewie and said "I have a bad feeling about this."

Bala-Tik roared "Kill them and take the droid!"

Han was about to shoot when balls of flesh and tentacles rolled up behind the two gangs. The gangs tried to get away, but at least five were taken into the rotating mouths of the Rathnars. Han gripped Chewie in a panic and shouted "Let's go!"

Moments Earlier

Rey's POV:

As she hit the fuses, Rey heard three angry roars ring out through the ship. She muttered "Uh-oh."

Finn asked "What?"

Rey groaned and said "Wrong fuses."

As they tried to find their way back to the Falcon, Rey asked "What do they look like?"

As they turned a corner, they saw a mercenary wrapped in a tentacle being lowered into a rotating mouth of razor sharp teeth. As Rey covered her mouth in horror, Finn said over the sound of breaking bones "They look like that."

As they ran to what they hoped was the hanger, Rey heard a thud. She turned and cried "Finn!"

He'd been caught by a stray tentacle! As he cried "Rey!", he was dragged away, probably to be devoured by one of those monsters. She ran after the rolling monster, but soon lost it.

As she looked around hopelessly, she heard a faint "Rey!"

She turned and saw the surveillance station Han used earlier. She saw Finn being carried away and spotted door controls. She placed her hand on one and waited for the Rathnar to pass through it. Waited. Waited. Until she threw the switch and watched as the tentacle carrying Finn fell to the floor!

She turned around and ran towards the hall she had him in. He was getting up when she got there. He saw her and said "It had me, but the door-" Rey interrupted "That was lucky."

As they ran through the ship, they heard the screams of the gangs that were the victims of the three Rathnars. They turned a corner to find Han and Chewbacca heading to the _Falcon._ Spotting them, Han said "You, boy. Get Chewie on board and stitch him up. As Rey passed him, she heard Chewbacca roar " _I hate stitches_!"

She ran to the cockpit and said "You're gonna need a copilot."

Han replied "I got one. He's back there."

Suddenly a Rathnar jumped onto the cockpits glass and tried to chew. Rey heard Han mumble "This is **not** how I thought this day was going to go."

Then, blaster fire filled the air. It seems some of the gangs had survived. Han sighed and said "We're going to get out of here quick. I'm going to lightspeed."

Astonished, Rey asked "From inside the hanger? Is that even possible?"

Han shrugged and replied "I don't ask that question until after I've done it."

Suddenly, they heard the thud of another Rathnar attaching itself to the ship. Rey heard Han mumble "Man, today just isn't my day."

Pulling the lever, they watched as the Rathnar on the cockpit pealed off the ship and the blaster fire faded away.

Bala-Tik's POV:

Bala-Tik watched as the Falcon disappeared. He grabbed his radio and said "Tell the First Order that their droid is with Han Solo and it's aboard the Millenium Falcon."

Kylo Ren's POV:

Ren stood in front of his "master", Supreme Leader Snoke. The scarred hologram had just dismissed Hux and said "There's been an awakening in the Force. Have you felt it?"

Ren remembered. It had felt like a fire in the coldest reaches of space, but he had a feeling that was not what Snoke was talking about. Come to think of it, why would anyone want to be named Snoke?

Swallowing his laugh, he replied "Yes."

Snoke sighed "The droid is aboard the Millenium Falcon with your father, Han Solo."

Nearly vomiting up the words, Kylo Ren replied "By the grace of your training I shall not be seduced."

Smiling, Snoke admired "Even you, last of the Knights of Ren, have never faced a trial such as this."

Gagging behind his mask, Ren said "I'll be the one to succeed."

The giant hologram chuckled and said darkly as he vanished "We shall see."

As Ren left, he said to Hux, who was waiting, "Inform me on any information about the droid. I want to be there when we find the map to Skywalker."

With Hux's nod, he went to his quarters.

When he got into his cabin, he took off his armor and helmet and looked at the scars that adorned his body. He guessed it was better than the cuddling he got with the Jedi. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt himself being pulled. _He opened his eyes and found himself in his old room at the Jedi Temple. He looked into the mirror and saw his younger self. As he walked through the halls, he saw the children he had learned the arts of combat with._

 _Seeing them, he felt a pang of guilt. These were the kids he had betrayed, the kids that he learned with. Some of these kids he even killed himself. He heard "Ben!"_

 _Spinning around, he saw his uncle walking up to him. Realizing what this was, he waited until his uncle said "Ben, this is Rey. She's our newest arrival. Now, normally I'd be giving the tour, but unfortunately, I'm very busy. Since you've been here the longest, do you mind if skip your classes and make sure she knows her way around?" With Ben's quick nod, his uncle went to one of the classrooms._

 _As Ben showed her around, Rey asked "Why does everyone seem to be too happy?"_

 _Ben looked at her and replied "My uncle believes that in a good place, we can learn better. that the Force flows freely in more... I guess, happier places."_

 _The young girl frowned and said "I don't like people not acting like themselves. It isn't right."_

 _Smiling, Ben replied "You and me are gonna get along just fine, Rey."_

 _The smiling 9-year old faded into black and white. The next one he saw, it was 2 years later. Rey and him had become best friends, the best thieves and tricksters in the business. His uncle had caught them sometimes, but only the times that were not worth much. They also had a knack for trading kids lightsabers for fakes and hiding them._ _As he looked around, he saw a smiling 11-year old Rey beckoning him over to her. As soon as he knelt behind her, they looked around the corner to admire their handiwork. They had placed prank traps all around the classroom and they waited for the chaos to happen._

 _Suddenly, the meditation room was filled with black smoke, funny sounds, and the screams of scared kids! While Rey and him were laughing at the scene, Ben noticed "Hey, why hasn't my uncle come out yet?"_

 _All of a sudden, they heard a throat clear behind them. Rey groaned "He's right behind us, isn't he?"_

 _Ben gulped and said "Yeah." Turning around, they saw Ben's uncle, Luke, with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Yeah, they were in trouble._

 _His uncle's face faded to black and white and was replaced with the ruins of the Temple and masses of First Order storm troopers. It was another 2 years, gone. Ben had felt he hadn't learned anything from the Jedi and had only joined Snoke out of spite and the desire to be free. As he marched through the halls, he saw the students trying to resist. He heard his uncle trying to protect them. As he walked through the halls, he heard an engine powering up. As he looked out the window, he saw Rey being taken to a ship!_

 _He ran through the temple. As he did, he heard the sounds of blasters, the explosions made by grenades, and the cries of the "New Jedi." As he finally got there, the first thing he heard was the engines whirring and the first thing he saw was the ship disappearing into space._

Ren woke up sweating. It had been 11 years since he last saw Rey. Not a minute went by when he didn't miss her. What did she look like? Did she remember him? Did she have a family? Was she be happy? He probably would never know.

He put on his armor and went to his personal room. He sat in the seat in front of a table and looked at the object in the middle. Quietly, he said "Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the Light. Show me. Let me feel the strength of the Dark Side and I will finish... what you started... Grandfather."

As he left, he looked back to the burnt helmet of one of the most feared Sith of all time, Darth Vader.

 **Whoo! I needed that. One of my favorite moments of that movie! Can't wait to continue. Then again I'm just adding to the movie. Hope you enjoyed and see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes** **I'm** **still alive. I know it has been a while, but I think it'll be worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed A New Future if you read it. I really hope you guys like this one. It took some hand cramps to write this thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts does.**

Old Friends Reunited Ch.5

Kylo Ren's POV:

Kylo Ren addressed Captain Phasma "Show me FN-2187's file."

As he read it, Hux asked "No previous acts of disobedience?"

Phasma replied "This was his first offence."

Ren interrupted "Find them soon. I will deal with the traitor myself."

As Ren left, Hux followed and said "My men are not failures."

Kylo Ren replied "Apparently not since they're skilled at committing high treason. Perhaps Supreme Leader should entertain the thought of a clone army."

Hux said "My men are exceptionally trained, programmed from birth."

Ren said "Then they shouldn't have a problem retrieving the droid... unharmed."

Hux tilted his head before saying "Careful Ren, that your personal interests interfere with orders from Leader Snoke."

Kylo Ren replied "I want that droid. For your sake, I suggest you find it."

With that threat hanging in the air, Kylo Ren turned around, walked away, and disappeared around a corner.

Rey's POV:

Han and Rey were panicking as they heard the ship alarm beeping. Shouting each other suggestions to one another, she heard Finn yell "I need help with this giant hairy thing!"

Han mumbled next to her "If we don't fix this thing, there'll be pieces of us in 12 systems."

BB-8 came around the corner, reported what was going on, to which Han shouted back to Finn "You hurt Chewie, you deal with me!"

She heard Finn yell back "Hurt him? He's almost killed me 6 times!"

Then, when she heard Chewie growl at him, Finn whimpered out "Which is fine."

Rey finally saw the problem and ripped out a tiny black box which stopped the beeping. Han looked at her, confused, and asked "What did you do?"

She held up the black box and, smiling, replied "I bypassed the compressor."

He sat there, quiet, before saying "Huh."

Then he got up and went to check on Chewbacca and Finn.

Time Skip (I'm impatient)

Han asked "Did you forget to mention you were wanted by the First Order?"

Finn replied "Please, just get us to neutral space. We need to get this droid to the Resistance."

Han said as he walked to the cockpit "See, I forgot the part where it's my problem."

Rey pleaded "Please, we need to find Luke Skywalker."

Han stopped in the doorway, sighed, and said "I knew Luke. How are you going to find him?"

BB-8 put up the map and Han, examining it, said "The map's incomplete. You'll need the rest. After the war, Luke tried to find kids like him. It worked until Kylo Ren. He was an apprentice until he betrayed Luke. He turned his back on Luke and the Jedi."

Rey, not believing her ears, asked "The Jedi were real?"

Han replied "Used to wonder that myself. I couldn't believe it at first. A magical force binding together all energy and all creatures together, the Dark side and the Light, but the thing is... it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all real."

When they went back to the bridge, Rey watched as the Falcon came out of hyper space to reveal a beautiful green planet. As they came closer to it, she whispered "I never knew there were this much green in the galaxy."

Han's POV:

Han brought the Falcon in for a landing and as he prepped his gear, "Finn" asked "Solo, can I talk to you?"

Han, stupefied, asked "Did you just call me "Solo"?"

Finn continued "Look, I'm a big deal in the Resistance, so are there any First Order sympathizers here?"

Smiling, Han turned around and said "Look here, Big Deal. This is something I've learned from experience. Woman always figure out the truth. Always."

Han found the girl at the edge of the lake they had landed near, walked up to her, and said "Here. You'll need this."

He handed her a standard defense blaster and asked "Know how to use one of these?"

She held it up and replied "Yeah, pull the trigger."

Smiling, he said "Not that simple. You got a name?"

She said "Rey."

For some reason, that name struck a chord in him. Deciding to figure it out later, he said "I've been thinking about bringing some new crew, Rey. People who know their way with mechanics and appreciate the Falcon-"

He got cut off when she asked "Are you offering me a job?"

Han had thought he had been subtle, guess not. He replied "Wouldn't get paid much and I wouldn't be nice-"

He got cut off again when she confirmed enthusiastically "You're offering me a job."

Annoyed, he said "I'm thinking about it."

She deflated as her eyes wandered and said "If you were, I'd be flattered, but I need to get back."

Confused, Han asked "Jakku?"

Confirming it, she said "I've already been gone too long."

Han sighed and said "That's too bad. Chewie kind of likes you."

As they walked up to the building, Finn asked "Solo, why are we here?"

Han replied "We need to get your droid into Resistance space. The First Order knows he's on the Falcon, so you need a new ship. Maz can help."

Finn asked "Can we trust him?"

Han replied "First of all, he's a she. She's been running this place for a thousand years and has no love for the First Order. Oh, and don't stare."

In unity, Finn and Rey asked "At what?"

Han replied "Any of it."

Rey's POV:

As soon as they stepped inside, Rey heard the music, the shouts from several tables, and then someone from across the bar shouted out "Han Solo!"

As soon as that name came out, every head in the place turned to them. Nervously, Han yelled back "Hey Maz!"

The speaker shuffled forward to reveal a short orange woman wearing pilot's clothes and giant magnifiers on her eyes. She asked "Where's my boyfriend?"

Han chuckled and said "Chewie's working on the Falcon."

Maz smiled and said "I like that Wookie. You must need something. Desperately. Let's get to it."

3rd person POV:

A rusted robot sitting in the corner looked around the bar before something that caught his eye. Shifting forward, he caught a glimpse BB-8! He held his communicator to his mouth and said into his communicator "Alert the Resistance. We've found their missing droid!"

10 feet away, a woman wearing a black and white outfit with black claws said in her native tongue "Inform the First Order. I've found the droid."

Rey's POV:

Maz asked "A map? To Skywalker himself?" She turned to Han and chuckled as she said "You're right back in the mess!"

Han replied, whispering "Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia."

Rey watched as Maz seemed to think about it until she said simply "No. You've been running for far too long. Go home."

Han looked down as he said "Leia doesn't want to see me. Not after what happened."

Maz shook her head as she said "No. She needs you for what comes next. Just like the galaxy needs us. To fight."

Rey asked "What fight?"

Maz replied "The only fight. Against the Dark Side. Over time, I've seen it take many forms. The Sith, the Separatists, the Empire. Today it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy, but there is still hope. We need to fight them. All of us."

Finn leaned forward, shaking his head as he said "There is no fight against the First Order. They're too powerful. We all need to-".

He was interrupted when Maz zoomed her magnifiers in on him and he asked "What are you doing?"

She climbed on the table and crawled over to him and Finn asked again "Solo, what is she doing?"

Han mumbled back "I don't know, but it ain't good."

Maz explained as she crept closer "If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. You, you have the ideas of someone who wants to run."

Rey watched as Finn regained some of the steel in his eyes as he said "You don't know who I am, what I've seen, or what I've done. We all need to run."

Maz backed away, reset her magnifiers, and motioned to two figures as she said "Those two, over there. They barter labor for transport to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear."

Rey, confused and betrayed, asked "Finn?"

Finn pleaded "Come with me."

She tried to reason "What about BB-8? We need to get him to your base."

Finn sighed and said "I can't." Then he left.

As Rey got up after him, she faintly heard Maz ask "Who's the girl?"

Finn's POV:

Finn said to the leader of the duo "I was told you could get me to the Outer Rim."

The leader wore black clothes with a complex crimson helmet. The other one seemed to resemble a boar-like animal. As the former discussed the conditions with him, Rey came out of nowhere and asked "What are you doing?"

Turning to the duo, he asked "Wait for me?"

When he heard the confirmation, he got up and followed Rey. She asked "Why are you doing this? You can't do this to us."

Finn replied "I'm not who you think I am."

Confused, Rey asked "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Knowing he couldn't lie to her anymore, he explained "I'm not Resistance. Okay, I'm no hero... I'm a stormtrooper."

He could see the realization in her eyes and he continued "I was taken from I'll never know and trained to be killer, but I couldn't do it. So I ran and I ran into you. You looked at me like no one ever did. I'm never going back. Rey, please. Come with me."

Instead, she looked into his eyes and said "Please, don't go."

Finn, defeated, sighed and said "Take care of yourself, Rey."

Then he walked away.

Rey's POV:

Rey watched as Finn walked away from her, but then she heard the faint sound of a child crying. Walking towards the sound, she found herself descending a flight of stairs with BB-8 clunking down behind her. She heard the child crying "No! Come back!"

When she opened the door that seemed to be where the child was in, all she found was a room filled with cloths, tools, and one box. Timidly opening it, she found what she knew from the stories was... a lightsaber. Reaching towards it, she was shrouded in darkness! Then she heard labored mechanical breathing. As she ran from the sound, she felt rain hitting her as she saw a figure in a robe place a mechanical hand on an old R2 unit.

She heard "They're the memories of a dead man."

Then the rain disappeared and the familiar heat of Jakku replaced it. She heard the child crying "No!"

Turning, she was stunned to see herself being dragged by Unkar Plutt who said "Quiet girl."

The younger Rey looked past her and cried "NO!" to the sight of the ship that her parents left on.

Then, to her confusion, the memory dissolved and a new one replaced it, one she never experienced. A middle- aged man tugged at her arm with a synthetic hand and shouted "We need to go!", trying to get her to a ship.

She heard blaster fire and saw the familiar sight of stormtroopers! Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a teenager in black robes running towards them. He seemed to be reaching out and calling to her before the warmth of the ship's engines faded into brisk cold. Turning, she looked to see the man, the ship, the stormtroopers, and the mysterious man disappeared with cold, bare, and frostbitten trees replacing them.

She heard an echo of a man calling out "Rey?"

Then she heard another voice ask "Rey, why?"

As she looked for the source, a monster came from behind a tree and lunged at her with a crimson lightsaber. As she took it in, she noted the black and silver mask, the black robes, and the saber resembling fire. As it approached her, she heard it ask in a menacing voice "You left me. Why?"

Then she saw the necklace. It almost looked identical to hers, but instead of white wings with singular black feather, it was black with a white feather. Stumbling back in realization and horror, she found herself outside of the room with the lightsaber in her hands and Maz looking at her in awe.

Rey asked "What was that?"

Maz walked up to her and said "That lightsaber has a dark past. It was Luke's and his father's before him. It calls to you now."

Rey shook her head and said "No, I need to get back to Jakku."

Maz nodded and said "Han told me."

She had Rey bend down on one knee so she'd be eye level with her. Maz took her magnifiers off to reveal small, shrunken eyes and said with sympathy "Dear child, I see your eyes. You already know the truth. The people you're waiting for on Jakku. They're never coming back."

Rey closed her eyes in sorrow until she heard Maz say "But there is still someone who can. The belonging you seek isn't behind you, it is ahead. I'm no Jedi, but I know the Force. It flows through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light, it's always been there. It will guide you through the trials to come. The saber, take it."

Rey pulled away, stood up, and said "I don't want any part of this."

Then she left, with BB-8 and Maz reaching for her.

Kylo Ren's POV:

Ren stood aboard the Finalizer and looked out to Starkiller Base. Despite his best efforts, Hux had persuaded Snoke to allow him to test the weapon.

Flashback:

 _Snoke asked "Have you found the droid?"_

 _Ren shook his head and said "Not yet, Supreme Leader."_

 _Snoke shook his head and angrily said "With that droid, the Resistance can find Luke Skywalker and destroy everything we've worked so hard to build. The new Jedi will rise."_

 _Hux came from behind and said "The weapon, it is ready. I believe now is the time to use it. We can destroy the government who supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, we can destroy them before they can reach Skywalker."_

 _Ren shook his head and said "The Resistance is our only concern. If we show our weapon too early, we could be bound to repeat unpleasant history."_

 _Snoke thought about it before gesturing to Hux and saying "Go. Oversee preparations."_

End Flashback

Despite his efforts, Snoke had decided to use the weapon. So now he could only watch as they ignited the weapon.

3rd person POV:

On Starkiller Base, thousands of stormtroopers stood before Hux as he said "Today is the end of the Republic. The end of the regime that brings about disorder! In a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This weapon that you've built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet, and every man, woman, and child will bow to the First Order and remember this as the last day of the Republic!"

Every stormtrooper saluted him and as they turned around, he shouted out "FIRE!"

Every person on Starkiller Base watched as the planet fired a crimson pillar that'd stretch across the galaxy.

The people of the Republic could not believe their eyes as a red light appeared, tainted, and filled the sky. It grew into a glare, then a light as bright as their sun! Then nothing. The blast wiping out the planet, along with others, leaving the planets as nothing but lifeless and barren husks.

Finn's POV:

As Finn helped the duo load the ship, the air suddenly filled with screams! When he turned around, he looked on in horror as he saw the planets of the Republic were destroyed. Immediately, he dropped the bags and ran to Han. When he reached Solo, he said "They've done it. The First Order, they've done it. They destroyed the Republic."

As he noticed something, he asked "Where's Rey?"

Ren's POV:

Ren watched the devastation and couldn't help but feel guilty. Rey could've been there and he couldn't stop it. Suddenly, a stormtrooper came forward and said "Sir, the droid has been spotted on Takodana in Maz Tanaka's establishment."

Ren emotionally replied "Set a course. Assemble our best men. Prepare for ground assault."

Rey's POV:

As Rey ran, she tried to block it all out. The breathing, the crying out, and the monster. Somehow, she knew it had been hunting her all her life. What had it meant when it said she had left it behind?

Before she could think about it more, she heard whirring behind her and when she turned to investigate, she found BB-8. She said "Don't follow me. Please, I need to-"

She was interrupted by the roaring engines of TIE fighters! Racing back to Maz's, she froze at the sight of storm troopers.

She told BB-8 to go and tried to fire at one of them, but it clicked. "Safety." she scolded herself. As she turned it off, the stormtrooper noticed her and fired two shots at her! With the safety off, she immediately retaliated and watched him collapse. As more saw her, she retreated back into the forest!

Finn's POV:

Maz lead them through the hallways until she went into one of the rooms and brought back a silver cylinder as she said "I've had this for years. Kept it locked away."

Han asked, astonished "Where'd you get that?"

Maz replied "A good question... for another time."

Holding it out to Finn, she continued "Take it. Find your friend."

As he took it, the building shook as the shriek of TIE fighters filled the air. Maz muttered scornfully "Those beasts. They're here."

Ren's POV:

As Ren walked through the chaos, a stormtrooper shouted to him "Sir, the droid was last seen heading West... with a girl."

Kylo Ren turned to the forest behind him and walked to the trees to sate his curiosity.

Rey's POV:

Rey had lost the stormtroopers, but something told her she was being watched. As she wandered through the trees, Rey felt weird. Like her brain was trying to break out of her head. Suddenly, she heard someone coming. Slipping into the rocks, she raised her blaster and frantically looked for stormtroopers.

Just as she relaxed, she heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting! As she watched, the monster emerged. It was the same one from her vision! She fired desperately at it, but every time it deflected them with its crimson lightsaber! As she climbed out of the rocks, it strolled after her, like it had all the time in the world. She stumbled backwards as she kept firing.

As the monster advanced, it deflected her three shots and thrust its hand forward! Immediately, she couldn't move. As she stood there, frozen, the monster strode forward and said with the same voice in the vision "The girl I've heard so much about."

As he walked closer, he examined her and said "I expected more. Then again, you're just a scavenger. Nothing more, nothing-"

He stopped as he noticed something. Reaching out, he grabbed the chain of her necklace and examined the wing. As she stood there, unable to move, she saw the necklace from her vision. Pulling it from her neck, he held it in his hands and and smoothed it over, almost affectionately. Walking past her, the monster said in an emotional tone "The droid can wait."

Igniting his lightsaber, he held it up for her to see and feel the flame as he said "The necklace. Where did you find it?"

 **Duh, duh, duh! There we are, my friends. The reuniting of old friends. I know this may not be what you were hoping for, but for now, this is it. I'll see you in 2-3 weeks. More than likely 2. Anyway, I have something I want to ask. After this story is done, I've been thinking of few things to start and I'm asking you all which one you want to see first.**

 **1: Twilight/Jurassic World**

After Edward left, Bella becomes catatonic. Her father, tired of her behavior, sends her to live with Renee's younger brother, who Bella has never met, Owen Grady. With him and others helping her, Bella begins bringing herself back. Then the Cullen's appear. Can they accept this new Bella or will they fall to a protective hybrid's wrath?

 **2: Twilight/The Fast and the Furious (this will not appear until Fate of the Furious comes out)**

Bella is not who she says she is. Her real name is Isabella Swan Toretto. After Letty's "death", Dom sends her to Charlie. Now, 5 years later, the crew needs her help. Dom has gone rogue and she might be the only one who can bring him back and what happens when the Cullens find her behind the wheel?

 **3: Twilight/ Suicide Squad**

After Edward leaves, a vampire takes everything Bella Swan loves and she's consumed with rage. She turns into something else, something monstrous and it engulfs the entire town of Forks. Word of what happened reaches Amanda Waller, who decides to send in her Suicide Squad. Cues from Prototype.

 **Please vote your choice and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're back. So guys, last time on Old Friends Reunited, the old friends actually, well, reunited. As you know, it's getting hard to get all this done. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm going to go as far as I can.**

 **Again, Star Wars does not belong to me.**

Old Friends Reunited Ch. 6

Finn's POV:

As they climbed out of the rubble. Finn heard Han yell "Come on, Chewie!"

As Finn took in the scene, Maz said "Rey and BB-8. They need you. Go!"

Finn shouted to her "I need a weapon!"

Pointing to the object in his hands, she yelled back "You have one!"

Looking down at it, he pressed a button its side and a blue saber shot out of it and let out a deep hum. Lightsaber in hand, Finn tore through the wreckage of the building, searching for Rey while trying to avoid stormtroopers as best as he could. Around him, the fighting intensified as some of the bounty hunters fought back. Gripping the saber, Finn ran it through the chest of a stormtrooper!

Behind him, he heard "Traitor!"

Turning, he saw a riot trooper throw his shield and blaster away and swapped it out for a concussion baton.

Raising the saber in a stance, Finn waited. Lunging at him, the riot trooper swung his baton at Finn, launching a whirlwind of devastating attacks. Barely blocking as it swung towards him, Finn struggled to stay on his feet. The trooper raised the baton and brought it down on Finn which made him collapse on his knee and then he swung the baton at Finn's face. Finn was launched 5 feet away! As he struggled to stand up, he found he was surrounded.

Earlier, Han's POV:

Han and Chewie were pinned down as more and more stormtroopers surrounded them. Han looked over to Chewie and said "Hey, can I try that?" pointing to Chewbacca's bow cannon.

Nodding, Chewie handed it to him and watched as Han took aim and fired a bolt that sent two stormtroopers flying! Smiling, Han turned to Chewie and said "I like this thing."

Just then, a riot trooper came over a hill and shouted "We have your friend here. Surrender or I will kill him! Then we'll kill you!"

As Han and Chewbacca surrendered, they were being taken to a dropship with Finn when suddenly stormtroopers saw something coming from the lake. The troopers ran to the shoreline, taking up firing positions. Han looked to the ships coming in, and as he recognized the shape of X-wings, said "It's the Resistance."

Pilot POV:

The captain said "All wings check in."

One by one, they all checked in and one said "We're with you, Po."

As Po examined the shoreline, he said "The target's in sight."

Finn's POV:

Finn watched as the X- wings closed in. He watched as it sent two blasts that took out the troopers at his sides. Sprinting, he grabbed the saber from a fallen stormtrooper and his blaster! As Finn ran through the debris, the X-wing tore through the sky, blasting through one TIE fighter after another. Finn watched it take out an entire squadron and blasted a group of troopers, all while taking hairpin maneuvers!

Finn laughed as he said "That's one hell of a pilot!"

Kylo Ren's POV:

As he peered into the girl's mind, he found two things. Quietly, he said "The map. You've seen it."

As he peered further in, he felt something. A barrier, not one she was putting up, but one that was much older. Something about it seemed familiar. He looked in her memories, nut they all looked fake before a certain time. As if someone had taken or blocked her memories and made shallow ones, but the wall was crumbling, he could see that. He was brought out of it when he heard her say "Please, get out of my head."

Pulling away, he replied "Where did you get the necklace?

She replied "I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

Raging, he said "Wrong. The last time I saw this it was on my friend and as far as I know, she's dead."

Before they could continue, Commander Jat came forward and said "Sir, rebel ships are here. We need more troops."

Turning towards him, Ren said "Pull the division out. I have what we need."

Turning back to the girl, Kylo Ren put her into a faint, caught her, and carried her bridal style. As he left the trees, he looked into the girls face and found her to be almost familiar. Continuing to his ship, he felt someone looking at him. Turning, he saw the familiar silhouette of Han Solo. As he stared into his father's eyes, he couldn't help but wonder. As he saw the traitor running towards him, Ren turned and continued onto the ship with the girl in his arms. When he looked back to FN-2187, he thought "Next time."

Finn's POV:

As Finn scanned the battlefield, he saw something that made his heart stop. Kylo Ren was carrying an unconscious Rey to his ship! Finn took off in a sprint and tried to reach them, saying "No, no, no! Rey!"

Before he could reach them, the ship unfolded its wings and blasted into the atmosphere.

Standing up, he walked over to Han and said "He took her."

Han replied "I saw. We'll get her back."

Han's POV:

As the lead ship came in for a landing, Han went over what he'd seen. His son had been here. Before he could go over it, the ship's door opened and the crew filed out. As they left, Han saw who he was looking for Leia Organa (or Solo, I don't know. Did they divorce?). She saw him and a small smile appeared across her face. Then, C-3P0 came out of nowhere and said "My goodness, Han Solo! It is I, C-3P0! You probably didn't recognize me because of the red arm."

Turning to Leia, he said "Look who it-" stopping when he realized Leia had already seen him and he had ruined the moment.

As C-3P0 shuffled off awkwardly, Han said "You changed your hair."

Leia replied "New jacket."

Chuckling, he said "No, old jacket."

Chewbacca pulled Leia in for a hug and as he pulled back, Han said "I saw him. Leia, I saw our son. He was here."

Leia asked "What happened? What did he do?"

Han replied "He took someone. One of the people I was transporting. A girl named Rey."

Turning towards him, she asked shocked "Rey? That's impossible."

Han asked "What are you talking about?"

She said simply "There's no time. We need to talk about this later."

Time Skip:

After they had landed on D'Qar, he and Leia went to talk privately. Han immediately asked "Why is Rey being on Takodana impossible?"

Leia sat down and asked "Why didn't come with me whenever I went to see our son?"

Han replied "I don't know. Why?"

Leia replied "Because whenever I went, I got to watch Ben play with the only friend I've ever seen him with. A girl named Rey."

Realization showed on his face as he realized what that meant. He asked "Can you tell from the beginning?"

Nodding, Leia explained "The first time I saw her with Ben, I asked Luke about her. He said that he'd found her on one of his trips to the other parts of the galaxy. She was on the streets of some planet he'd never visited. I can't remember the name. She was alone, starving. He took her in, only after he did he realize how strong she was. Originally, he said he was going to let someone in the Republic to take care of her. So, he took her back to the other padawans and started training her. Ban had taken her under his wing soon after she came. I swear, she and him, inseparable. Then, Ben led the First Order to them. Luke and I tried to save as many as we could. Out of 45 students, only 3 made it out. Soon after, we realized that Ben would never stop. So, he blocked certain memories and we left them on different planets. For Rey, we had to think deeper. So, we left her on Jakku with no memory of Ben, me, or Luke."

Han asked "You left a little girl on that speck of dust alone?"

Leia shook her head and said "No, we had someone who was supposed to raise and help her, but I guess he didn't. Believe me, neither of us wanted to, but we wanted her to be free from the Dark Side."

Han asked "Do you think Ben knows it's her?"

Leia said "I don't know, Han. It's been so long and Luke put a barrier up. The only ways it can be broken is if Luke or Rey does."

Finn's POV:

As Finn wandered the base, he saw the lead X-wing fighter getting out of the cockpit. As soon as he turned around, BB-8 took off and warbled, to Finn's complete disbelief, at Poe Dameron! When Poe saw him, Finn heard him say "No way."

When they reached each other, Finn asked "How are you alive?"

Poe explained "After we crashed, I woke up in the middle of night. There was no ship, no you, nothing- That's my jacket."

Finn began to take it off, but Poe stopped him saying "No, don't. It suits you."

As Finn put it back on, he said "Look, I need your help with something."

After Finn explained what had happened, Poe and him jogged to the command center where Leia and Han were waiting. Poe said "I'm sorry for interrupting ma'am, but you need to hear this."

Leia said "I heard. I'm sorry about Rey."

Finn replied "So am I, but right now, I need to tell you a few things."

Poe interrupted "Finn worked on Starkiller Base. He knows a few things that can help us."

Leia pleaded "Tell us everything."

Rey's POV:

As Rey regained consciousness, she saw him in the corner. She asked "Where am I?"

The monster replied "You're my guest."

Rey asked "Where are they?"

He asked "You mean the thieves, terrorists, and traitors you call friends? You'll be happy to know I have no idea."

Examining her for a few seconds, he said "You still want to kill me."

She replied "That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature hiding behind a mask."

As she watched, he shifted his hands up to the sides of the helmet and released the latches. The front shifted up and he pulled it off with ease. When he put it on a table of ashes, she examined his face (Not a really good describer). He had nearly pitch black hair that curled in a finesse fashion. His eyes, cold and enduring, held a certain warmth. His skin standing out against the pure black of his outfit. His voice, still resembling the one from the mask, said "Who's hiding?"

Rey couldn't help but feel as if she was supposed to know him. Then she recognized him. He was older and the robes were different, but it was him. The boy from the vision. He stepped closer to her and said "I believe you have seen the map leading to Skywalker, but that's not what I'm looking for."

He took out her necklace and said "The last time I saw this, my friend was taken away from me. She made them so, in her words, we could have a piece of one another. Friends forever. Then she was gone and I never saw her again. I spent years searching and now, you are the one thing in my way."

He then reached out with his hand and she suddenly felt his presence invade her mind! He said "You know I can take whatever I want."

After several seconds of the uncomfortable breaking of her mental wall, he leaned in and whispered "Jakku. You were so afraid to leave. At night, desperate for sleep, you imagine an ocean. I see it. Oh, I see the island... and Han Solo. You think of him as the father you never had. He would have disappointed you. You put a façade of light to those around you, but I see where it fades."

He reached further, but as he did, he felt her resisting him. The girl was strong with the Force. He asked again "Where is she?"

Han's POV:

As they looked at BB-8's piece of the map, Leia said "I can't believe I thought I could find Luke and bring him home."

Han tried to comfort her, but she said "Don't do that."

He asked "What?"

She replied "Anything."

Han said defensively "I'm trying to help."

Leia replied "When was the last time you actually helped? And don't say the Death Star."

She went to her briefing room, where the plans for the attack on Starkiller Base were underway.

Leia had called all of the admirals, captains, and pilots to discuss the plan for taking down the First Order's weapon. One of them asked "So it's another Death Star?"

Poe replied "I wish that was the case, Captain. This is the Death Star."

A hologram opened, showing a Death Star the size of a baseball.

Poe continued "And this is Starkiller Base."

Another hologram showed a model of Starkiller Base. It dwarfed the Death Star, making it seem like a small moon after all. A chorus of gasps echoed across the room, followed by Han saying "So, it's big."

One of the admirals asked "How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?"

Finn explained "It uses the stars. It drains their solar power until almost nothing is left, then it fires. There's just enough mass left from the sun for it to go back to it's original size in the matter of a few hours."

Han asked "So, how do we blow it up? There's always a way we could do that."

One of the captains said "Something that big has to have a power modulator. Where is it?"

Finn pointed out a large hexagonal structure and the captain continued "If we can disable that, the energy will double back and destroy the weapon."

Han said "Chewie and I can take the Falcon and take the shields down."

Finn said "I'm coming with you. I used to stationed there. I know it inside and out."

Leia went over the plan before saying "May the Force be with us all."

Ren's POV:

As Kylo Ren probed the girl's mind, he saw everything she had experienced, but something was blocking him from earlier memories. He carefully examined the wall until he found a weak spot. Pulling all of his energy together, he rammed through the wall and the memories showed themselves.

Rey's POV:

Rey felt an earthquake of pain in her head as a flood of images rampaged her mind! It all blurred by until it slowed down to one sentence.

 _"I think you and I will get along just fine, Rey."_

As she came out of the memory, the man stumbled back as he whispered "It is you, it is you."

Then she knew who he was. Her friend.

"Ben."

Ren's POV:

Before he had been able to fully comprehend it, Hux had dragged him away from Rey for Snoke.

Snoke roared "The scavenger... resisted you!"

Ren replied "She is strong with the Force. Untrained, but more powerful than knows."

Kylo Ren had faked a story as to dodge suspicion.

Snoke asked "Wait. I sense something within you... you have compassion for her."

Grateful the mask was hiding his evident anger, he lied "I don't feel anything for her, much less compassion."

Snoke, buying it for now, continued "And the droid?"

Hux interrupted "Ren believed it was no longer necessary, that the girl was everything we needed. He allowed the droid to escape into Resistance hands. Luckily enough, we were able to track the fighters to the Ileenian system."

Snoke replied "Ready the weapon. We must destroy them before they reach Skywalker."

Ren said "Supreme Leader, I have complete faith that I can get the map from the girl."

Snoke simply said "If what you say about her is true...bring the girl to me."

Ren nodded stiffly, trying to hide his rage

As he stalked back to the interrogation room, he couldn't help but ask himself "What will I do now?"

He couldn't bring her to Snoke, he would twist her and hurt her in ways he could not imagine. If they ran, they'd be hunted by the First Order for the rest of their lives. What could he do?

 **So that is it for this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short, but for now that's it. At least until I release the next chapter. Now, last chapter, I asked you all which story I should do. So far, I only got one vote, or as close to a vote as I could get, for the Suicide Squad option. So I'm going to put them up again. Note: These will not happen until after I'm done with this story, but I will write the one with the most votes when I'm done. So get your votes in now, please!**

 **1: Twilight/Jurassic World**

After Edward left, Bella becomes catatonic. Her father, tired of her behavior, sends her to live with Renee's younger brother, who Bella has never met, Owen Grady. Then the Cullen's appear. Can they accept the new Bella or will they fall to a protective hybrid's wrath?

 **2: Twilight/The Fast and the Furious (this will not appear until Fate of the Furious comes out)**

Bella is not who she says she is. Her real name is Isabella Swan Toretto. After Letty's "death", Dom sends her to Charlie. Now, 5 years later, the crew needs her help. Dom has gone rogue and she might be the only one who can bring him back and what happens when the Cullens find her behind the wheel?

 **3: Twilight/ Suicide Squad**

After Edward leaves, a vampire takes everything Bella Swan loves and she's consumed with rage. She turns into something else, something monstrous and it engulfs the entire town of Forks. Word of what happened reaches Amanda Waller, who decides to send in her Suicide Squad. Cues from Prototype.

 **Please vote your choice and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, to be honest, I was very surprised when I saw how many people like** ** _Whispers in the Black_** **. I mean, when I began writing this chapter, it has only been a week since it came out and so far, one chapter is more popular than one complete story and one 3/4 complete** ** _._** **I'm very glad you liked it. I still haven't decided on the pairing, so cast your votes now. Anyway, I hope you like this update and I'll see you soon.**

Star Wars does not belong to me.

Old Friends Reunited Ch.7

Rey's POV:

Ben had left her strapped to the interrogation chair when "Hux", as Ben had called him, made Ben go with him. She needed to get out of here. Suddenly, she saw a memory.

 _The same man from her vision was standing in front of her and other kids. He said "Remember, this exercise will only work on the weak-willed. Using this trick on, say a stormtrooper from the old days of the Empire, will allow to tell said trooper what to do and he'll do it. With this, you can get out of tight situations or sneak into the most guarded places."_

Rey dropped out of the memory and looked around. A stormtrooper stood watch outside the door. Concentrating, she said with a shaky voice "You will loosen these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

As he looked in her direction, he asked "What?"

When she repeated what she said, he walked up to her and said in anger "I will tighten these restraints, scavenger scum."

After moments of silence, Rey said with confidence "You will loosen these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

As she watched, he nodded and said "I will loosen these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

Now free from the chair, Rey watched as the stormtrooper left, but then she remembered "And you'll drop your weapon!"

He repeated "And I'll drop my weapon." Followed by the sound of his blaster hitting the ground.

She sprang from the chair, grabbed the blaster, and murmured "What am I going to do?"

As her instincts kicked in, she started towards the hanger.

Ren's POV:

Kylo Ren marched back to the interrogation room and thought quickly. Snoke had revealed he was sending an agent to bring the Rey to him. He had to act fast. As he turned down the corridor, he noticed there was no stormtrooper. Increasing his pace, he entered the cell to find the chair... empty.

Anger flooding his veins, he instantly blamed FN-2187. Circling the chair, he ignited his lightsaber and cried out "Guards!"

3rd person POV:

The guards came from around the corner, met with the sound of Ren's roar and the sound of the room being torn apart. One of the stormtroopers stopped his companion, motioned to another direction, and together they moved away from Kylo Ren's anger.

Han's POV:

Han warned "Hey Finn, careful with those. They're explosive."

Finn asked "Now you tell me?"

As Han looked at the ship, Leia came out of nowhere and said "You know, no matter how many times we fought, I always hated seeing you go."

Han smiled and said "That's why I did it. So you'd miss me."

As he embraced her, Leia whispered against him "Bring our son home. There's still good in him. I can feel it."

Han said "I'll do my best."

Time Skip:

Han held his hand up and said "Now, Chewie!"

Chewbacca pulled them out of light speed and suddenly, the view was an icy cliff coming right at them!

Chewbacca roared " _Pull up!"_

Han replied "I am pulling up!"

Soon they were crashing through trees and trying to avoid giant rocks.

Chewbacca roared again " _Pull up harder!_ "

Han replied "I get any higher, they'll see us!"

Then the cockpit view was filled by snow as the _Falcon_ came to a stop near a steep drop. Han chuckled and said "This is the worst plan ever."

Minutes later, the trio were standing outside of the base entrance as Han asked "Where's the shield controls?"

Finn replied "They should be in the main engineering room."

Curious, Han asked "What job were you doing when you were stationed here?"

Finn answered "Sanitation."

Han turned him around violently and asked "Sanitation? Then how do you know how to disable the shields?"

Finn replied honestly "I don't. I'm just here to get Rey."

Han tried to reason "People are counting on us. The galaxy is counting on us."

Finn reassured "Solo, we'll figure it out. We'll use the Force."

Han replied "That's not how the Force works."

Chewie grumbled something and Han replied "Oh, really? You're cold?"

Finn suddenly had a look in his eye as he said "I think I have an idea on how to take out those shields."

Time Skip:

Captain Plasma was doing her patrol when suddenly a giant Wookie came out of nowhere and pulled her into a room.

Finn walked up to her and asked "Remember me?"

She answered "FN-2187."

Finn replied "Not anymore. My name's Finn and guess what? I'm in charge Phasma. I'm in charge."

When Han saw him getting overexcited, he stepped up and said "Calm down, Big Deal. Stay focused."

Immediately mellowing, he turned back to Phasma and ordered "Follow me."

Rey's POV:

As Rey advanced towards the hanger, she heard "You hear about the the new T-17's?"

Ducking behind a corner, she watched a pair of stormtrooper's walk by her talking. The other one replied "Those will never hold up. They're better as scouts than fighters. The speed is okay, but the armor will never hold off one of the Resistance's X-Wings."

As they wandered off, she slipped out and continued on her way. As she turned a corner, she finally found the hanger!

Suddenly, she heard Ren's voice "Find her! Lock down the hanger. No ship gets off of this base until we have her!"

She climbed down the side of the hanger wall and slipped into a compartment just before Ren's masked figure looked over the edge.

Ren's POV:

As Ren looked over the edge, he felt himself get dragged into another memory.

 _Ben Solo was celebrating his birthday by himself, again. His father was in trouble again and his mom had to discuss things with the Senate._

 _Suddenly, something dropped on his head, interrupting his thoughts. When he looked, he found a present. Looking up, he saw Rey drop from the vent in his room and shout "Happy birthday, Ben!"_

Turning to the troopers behind him, he ordered "Check the vents and compartments. She cannot escape. She's our only lead to Skywalker."

Suddenly, he felt a connection in the Force he had felt in a long time. "Han Solo."

Finn's POV:

Finn raised his blaster and threatened "Do you want me to shoot that silver can you call a head? Lower the shields."

They had infiltrated into the engineering room and without tripping the alarm.

Phasma replied "You're making a mistake."

Holding his blaster point blank to her face, he ordered "Do it."

As she was typing away, Finn said to Han "We're not going to have a lot of time once the shield's go down. We'll have to get to the Command Center before they can trip the alarm. Then we can focus on finding Rey."

Han replied "Calm down, kid. We'll find her. Just relax. I've done this a dozen times."

When they heard a whirring sound, they turned to Phasma and saw the shield going down around the planet.

She turned to them and said "You can't really be so stupid. My squadron will storm this block and kill you all."

Finn walked up to her, held the blaster under her chin, and said "I disagree. What should we do with her?"

Han smiled and said "Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?"

Phasma looked at him in outrage while Finn, catching on, answered "Yeah, there is."

Time Skip:

After they had ditched Phasma, the three rebels stood outside the command center. Finn started explaining his plan "Okay, there will be at least 4 stormtrooper's in there. Chewbacca and I will take care of them. Han, there will be an armed officer near the station alert switch and I'm assuming you're the best shot, so you'll have to take him out. You'll also have to-"

He was interrupted when Han kept on jerking his head at Finn. Finn, annoyed, asked "What is that? Why are you doing that? Why are you doing this?" mimicking Han.

He continued "I'm trying to make a plan here."

Han pointed his blaster to something behind him and when Finn turned around, he saw Rey climbing up to a ledge! Laughing quietly, Finn, Han, and Chewie went to join the girl.

Rey's POV:

When Rey turned down a corridor, she was surprised to find Han, Rey, and Chewbacca waiting for her! She asked "How'd you get here?"

Finn stepped up and said "I'll explain later. Did he hurt you?"

Rey shook her head, but asked "Why are you all here?"

Chewbacca rumbled something. Finn asked "What'd he say?"

Rey answered "He said it was your idea."

She puts led him in close and and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same "Thank you."

She felt Finn smile before asking "How'd you get away?"

She replied "I don't know how to explain it. Or how you would believe me."

Han interrupted "Escape now, hug later."

When Finn and Chewie went ahead of them, Rey said "Han, I need to ask you something."

He turned to her and she asked "Are you really Ben's father?"

He asked "You remember his name?"

She explained "Ben did something. He helped me remember. Is it true?"

He nodded and said "We'll talk when we're out of this mess."

Rey replied "Just as long you know we're bringing Ben with us."

Han nodded and said "I hope."

Ren's POV:

Ren felt the leather beneath his hands as he looked out to the snow beyond the cockpit. As he rubbed it affectionately, he said "I've missed you girl."

Out of all the ships in the galaxy, Ren had never suspected for it to be his father's that Rey would fly. As he wandered the ship, he heard phantom laughter, his father laughing and shouting "I'm going to get you!"

Then he heard the arguing, the crying, and then it was silent. As he returned to the cockpit, he suddenly heard over his commlink "Resistance fighters have just dropped out of hyperspace, send out all squadrons!"

Ren turned his head in rage at the interruption, but realized what was happening and made his way back through the cold to the base. He got on his speeder and soon he was approaching the hanger. He announced to the squadron waiting "They're attacking the oscillator."

As he led the squadron through the base, he saw figures making their way through the snow to the oscillator. Smirking as he realized his hunch was right, he steered himself for what came first.

 **I know that's not my best stuff, but I swear this will get better. I hope you at least tolerate this chapter and hope to see you guys soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So only this chapter left, guys. Personally, I'm relieved this is done.** **I'm putting my full time on** ** _Whispers in the Black._** **I hope you enjoy this because until 8 comes out, this chapter will be the last.**

Old Friends Reunited Ch.8

Po's POV:

Po listened as he received clearance on the attack. Tuning in on his squadrons frequency, he said "Alright, Rogue Squadron, coming out of lightspeed."

As the blue white of hyperspace faded away, the giant figure of Starkiller Base replaced it. As he scanned the planet, he said "Found the oscillator. We got to hurry, it won't be long before they send out TIE's."

Rogue squadron went into a straight dive and Po watched as the black outline of the oscillator grew closer and closer. Once they got close enough, he ordered "Give it everything you got!"

With that, a volley of torpedoes and missiles barraged the oscillator. As they pulled up, one of the pilots happily said "Ha! Direct hit!"

Another pilot replied "But no damage!"

Po answered "Yeah, we have to keep hitting it. Another bombing run!"

As they pulled into position, Po saw a swarm of TIE fighters closing in and he warned "We got a lot of company coming our way!"

Han's POV:

As they were trekking across the snow, Han and the others watched as some of the X-Wings were shot down. He said grimly "They're in trouble. We can't leave."

Turning to the Rey and Finn, he continued "My friend over there has a bag full of explosives. Let's use them."

They split up. Finn and Rey would open the security panels while Chewie and Han would lay the explosives. As he and Chewie waited outside the doors, they watched as the corridor leading to the core slid open. Smiling, Han said "Girl knows her stuff."

When they reached the core, it was the opposite of what Han expected. Instead of a giant ball of energy, it was a big black pit that looked like it could go on forever. Han told Chewie his plan, but Chewie said " _What if we lay the explosives near the fuel lines? Bigger explosion._ "

Nodding, he admitted "That's a better plan. Okay, you take the detonator and we'll meet back here."

Going in opposite directions, the duo started the job.

Ren's POV:

As he entered the core with the stormtroopers behind him, Ren walked to the rail and ordered "Find them."

As he moved to the walkway, he thought about Rey. He was hoping he would be able to find her and hide her, somewhere Snoke would never find her. As he walked with those thoughts, he felt something. Suddenly, behind him, he heard someone shout "Ben!"

As he ground to a halt, he turned around, afraid of what he'd see. Once he did, he saw his father. His voice shaking, but deepened by the mask, said "Han Solo. It's been a long time."

As Han advanced, he said "Take off that mask. You don't need it."

Ren asked "What do you think you'll see when I do?"

Han answered "The face of my son."

Reaching up, he undid the clasps and the helmet slid off. Putting it safely inside his jackets folds, he held out his arms and said "Well, here I am."

Han came closer and said "Ben, come home to us. Please."

Ben replied "There's no home for me there."

Han walked closer as he said "Yes there is. We miss you. Your mom and I."

Ren replied angrily "If you missed me, why did you abandon me in the first place?!"

Han answered "Your mom and I were afraid that you would hurt somebody."

As Han said this, a door above Chewbacca opened to reveal Rey and 2187. Ben asked with rage "So you were afraid of me!?"

Han yelled "No!"

Ben stepped back at the outburst and Han continued "We were afraid that you would hurt somebody by accident and you wouldn't forgive yourself."

Ben replied "Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. Snoke has taught me well."

Han interrupted "Snoke is using you for your power. Once he gets what he wants, he'll crush you."

Ben chuckled humorlessly and asked "You think I don't know that? I took your lessons to heart. I would've waited for the opportune moment."

Han closed the distance between them and said "Please, Ben. Come home. We can beat Snoke together."

Ben replied "It's too late. With this weapon, Snoke can destroy everything."

Han insisted "No, it's not. It's not over."

As Ben looked into his father's eyes, he confessed "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm being torn apart and I can't decide. Please help me. There's so much fear. So much... pain."

Han replied "Of course. I've always been here for you."

Ben took out his lightsaber and debated the decision. Looking up to his father, he held it out to him and the light in the room dimmed as the sun grew weaker. His eyes drifted to Rey and suddenly, his grip tightened. His eyes turned back to his father and asked "Forgive me?" just before his ignited tri-saber surged through Han's chest.

The sizzling sound of cauterized flesh, a roar of a saddened Wookie, Rey's cry, all of it faded out as he looked into his father's eyes. He let the lightsaber extinguish and he felt his father's hand caress his face. He looked at the man he had once looked up to and whispered "I'm sorry."

As the darkness spread through his father's eyes, Ben watched as Han's figure fall off of the walkway. Silently, Ren said to his father "Goodbye." while far away, his mother grieved for Han.

Rey's POV:

Rey watched as Han disappeared over the edge and saw Chewbacca shoot at Ren. When it hit his leg, Ren collapsed on one knee, but before Chewbacca could fire again, the stormtroopers appeared and caused him to retreat. Seconds later, the explosives went off! Rey looked to Ren and saw him advancing towards them. Finn pulled her to the exit and they quickly climbed down the ladder. Minutes later, they were sprinting through a familiar frostbitten forest until they heard the igniting of a lightsaber ahead. She and Finn looked at each other nervously before advancing cautiously. They found what used to be her friend waiting for them, his lightsaber melting the snow beneath it. With a confident voice, Ren said "We're not done yet."

Rey looked into his eyes and said with hatred "You're a monster."

He winced at the words before saying "It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you."

With that, Rey tried to shoot him, but Ren used the Force to send her flying! Screaming at the sudden elevation, she heard Finn call her name until it went black!

Finn's POV:

Finn ran to where Rey had fallen and as he tried to wake her up, Ren closed in. When Finn said "Please no. Don't go."

He heard Ren spinning the tri-saber through the air and he stopped when Ren yelled "Traitor!"

Climbing to his feet, he took the lightsaber from his jacket and ignited it, the aqua blue blade emerged, filling the air with a loud humming noise.

Ren pointed his lightsaber at him and said "Stay away from her. She's coming with me."

Finn replied "Over my dead body."

Ren smiled and said "That's the point."

Rushing Ren, he swung wildly to which Ren deflected perfectly. As the crimson and blue clashed, it became clear to Finn he was outmatched. As he advanced on Finn, Ren parried all of his swings. Ren shoved him against a tree and started to drive one of the saber's ports into Finn's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain.

Ren's POV:

The traitor shoved Ren back and managed to land a hit on his shoulder. Clutching his the burnt area in pain and rage, Ren parried the next attack and was able to thrust the lightsaber out of the traitor's hands! When FN-2187 tried to retrieve it, Ren sliced upwards on his back. When the former stormtrooper fell, Ren extinguished his lightsaber and reached out to his grandfather's.

When it didn't react, he tried again, but instead of moving to his hand, it flew past him into a standing Rey's hands! Ren watched as she adopted a combat stance and ignited the saber. As he ignited his tri-saber, Ren prayed he wouldn't have to kill her. Rey charged and swung her lightsaber with anger. As they parried back and forth, the battle above raged on.

Poe's POV:

The situation was desperate. As Poe maneuvered through the sky, more and more of his squadron were being shot down. One of the pilots said "Poe, we have to pull back. There's too many!"

He replied "No! Hold the line! If that weapon fires, it's game over!"

Suddenly, a flash of light caught his eye and when he saw the explosion, he grinned and reported "Looks like our friends blew a hole in that oscillator! Alright, Rogue 4, 7, and 9 on me! The rest of you pull back now."

As the X-Wings dived, 7 TIE fighters followed them down. As they weaved through the trench, plasma cannons hit one of them. Poe heard "I'm hit!" Then static.

Rogue 7 reported "Rogue 9 is down!"

Poe ordered "You two, break off! I'm going in!"

Rogue 4 replied "Roger that. Good luck, Poe!"

Poe folded his wings in and as he turned sideways, he saw a TIE fighter on his tail. Smirking, he said "Follow me through this, asshole!" as he flew right through the hole!

When an explosion followed him, he grinned and started flying in a tight circle, releasing torpedoes all the way! BB-8 beeped "Explosion imminent!"

Poe replied "I know bud, I know!"

Poe flew back to the hole and when he got outside, the oscillator went up in a blaze of scarlet and yellow. He heard laughter on his comm and he said "Mission accomplished."

Rey's POV:

Ren forced her into a corner as the blades danced back and forth. When her scavenger instincts kicked in, she kicked Ren's leg, causing him to stumble back in pain. Taking her chance, she used the rocks to get to higher ground and landing in a roll. Turning back, she saw Ren right on her. Suddenly, the trees and snow fell and the earth cracked as an orange blaze filled the sky! As she shuffled back, Ren walked forward with a calm expression. She thrust at him only for him to catch it with his tri-saber and push it dangerously close to her face! Behind her, the ground fell away, leaving a cliff with magma waiting for her below.

Ren shouted "I don't want to do this Rey!"

She shouted back "You should've thought about that before you killed Han!"

As she tried to ignore the heat at her back, she was pulled into a memory. It was a day she was training with Ben. When she opened her eyes and looked at Ren with fierce determination, she saw fear in his eyes. Using all of her strength, she pushed him away and quickly moved towards him. She raised and brought down her saber onto his, causing him to stumble and fall.

As he got back up, his tri-saber hissed against the snow beneath it. She sent a hit at his leg, causing him to fall onto his knees with a yelp of pain. She walked around him, stalking him like a hunter to a wolf. When he got back up, she thrust her lightsaber at his already wounded shoulder, sending him stumbling. Ren swung desperately and she caught his hand while he caught hers, each grappling for control.

As they tried to gain advantage over the other, Ren's tri-saber was forced down into the snow and Rey's aqua blue blade raised high towards the sky. Growling with the effort, Ren tried to bring his blade back up from the ground. Sensing her opening, she wrenched her blade from Ren's hands and and brought it down on Ren's! When he tried backing away, she swung her blade at him in an upward motion!

At Ren's scream of pain, she stopped and looked down at the fallen man. As he turned over, she gasped as she saw a massive burn going across his face!

As she backed away, she saw something flash in his eyes before it turned back into a cold stare. The ground between them split and a cliff separated the two Force-wielders. Rey looked at what used to be her friend before she sprinted to where Finn lay defeated.

When she found him, she saw how bad Ren had hurt him. She wouldn't be able to carry him in the state he was in. She cried against his chest as she thought about the recent events. Chan's death, losing Ben to Ren, until she saw a blue glow illuminating the forest around her. Looking up, she grinned when she saw Chewbacca jogging from the _Falcon_ with a stretcher. Together, they got Finn to the ship and quickly left the deteriorating planet.

Hux's POV:

Hux jogged to the hologram and said "Supreme Leader, the planet's collapse has begun."

Snoke ordered "Leave the base immediately and bring me Kylo Ren. It is time to complete his training."

Poe's POV:

As Rogue Squadron and the _Millenium Falcon_ shot across the black of space, Starkiller Base's structure crumbled until it was replaced by a giant star. Poe heard "Yeah, we did it!" and other cheers of celebration.

Poe smiled and said "Alright people. Let's go home."

C-3PO's POV:

As the base celebrated the brief victory over the First Order, C-3PO wandered the base, looking for BB-8. Suddenly, he heard BB-8 beeping with another droid that sounded familiar. When he turned around, he found an online R2-D2! Excited, he shouted "R2-D2, you're online!"

R2-D2 beeped and C-3PO asked "What do you mean?"

R2-D2 beeped again and C-3PO swatted him on the head while saying "How dare you call me that!"

Again, R2 beeped and C-3PO asked "Find Master Luke? How? Come R2, we must tell the others at once."

Leia POV:

As Leia sat in her chair grieiving for her lost family, C-3PO asked "General? Excuse me, General?"

When she turned around, she was surprised to see R2-D2 operational! C-3PO said "R2 May have some much needed good news."

Leia pleaded "Tell me."

Minutes later, with everyone gathered, R2 put up a map that seemed to be missing a piece. Seeing this, BB-8 beeped at Poe and he replied "Yeah, I'll get it bud."

Grabbing the map fragment, he gave it to BB-8 who put it up and rotated it until it fit the missing piece! C-3PO exclaimed "The map! It is complete!"

Leia looked at the map astonished and said with relief "Luke!"

C-3PO patted R2 on the head and said "Oh, my friend. How I've missed you."

Rey's POV:

Rey's looked down at Finn's sleeping figure and said "We'll see each other again. I know it. Get well, my friend."

She bent down and kissed Finn on the forehead before heading out to the Falcon. Before she got on, she heard Leia ask "Rey?"

Turning around, she saw Leia in a gown and she said "May the Force be with you."

Nodding in thanks, she went into the Falcon to find Chewie waiting for her in the cockpit. Once they punched in the coordinates, she watched as the blue and white of hyperspace fill the glass. Minutes later, she found herself looking at a blue planet, peaceful against the black of space.

Once they had landed, she left Chewie and R2 to wait on the ship. As she climbed the stone steps, she knew why Luke would want to stay here. It was almost as if all of her troubles were fading away with each sound of the waves. As the minutes blended together, she climbed higher on the mountain. Turning around a rock face, she found the stone tablets she had been climbing were stacked together to make a beautiful home. Still, she climbed higher. Finally, she found herself at the very top of the mountain or island.

When she found no more steps, she saw a hooded figure looking out over the ocean. Climbing the green hill, she stopped a few feet from the figure. As if sensing her, the hooded figure turned so that she could see part of the face beneath it. Once he saw her, he turned fully and a hand and a synthetic hand pulled the hood off to reveal the man she had been looking for. Luke Skywalker had stern metallic blue eyes that she had stared into all those years ago. He had storm grey hair accented by white that seemed to be in the same style as Ren's. His robes were a sandy brown with white that showed his Jedi heritage.

Reaching into her pack, her hand gripped the saber and pulled it out. She held it out to Luke and when he saw it, she saw a flash of pain go through those eyes. When he turned his eyes back to her, she also saw recognition. His voice, accented by emotion, was firm, but also gentle. Luke Skywalker asked "Rey?"

 **CUT! Okay, that is a wrap! So what do you think? I know you guys may be disappointed that Ren did not go back, or not. But I swear, once the new movie comes out and I see it, I will start working on Part 2. Trust me, I'll try to explain things in the sequel! But now, I'm going to focus on Whispers in the Black and I hope to see you guys soon.**


End file.
